


Let Go

by LostAndForeverAtSea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's Death, Allison's Death from Isaac's POV, F/M, Isaac my poor baby, Please don't read unless you've seen 3B11, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndForeverAtSea/pseuds/LostAndForeverAtSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac had felt like he was a mistake before but never like this. No matter how many times his father told him he was a mistake, it never hit him as hard as Allison's did right now. She regretted him; she regretted Isaac, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with him besides leave.</p>
<p>Or Allison's death from Isaac's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

Isaac looked over at his fallen love Allison, bleeding out from being stabbed through and through by the oni. He watched in horror and cried out to her as she collapsed into the arms of their alpha. Isaac was trapped in place by the injuries he had earned while fighting. He tried and failed to blink back his tears as Scott held Allison in his arms. She was dying, and everyone knew it. Scott held her hand trying to take her pain away telling he everything would be alright. It should have been Isaac holding and comforting her. Allison was the first girl he had ever truly loved and trusted, but it was so short lived.

 

“It's okay. _It's okay_ ,” she whispered to Scott with some of her final breaths. “It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love,” she stopped to groan in pain, “the first person I've ever loved, the person I'll _always_ love. I love _you_ , Scott. Scott McCall.”

 

Isaac let go. He stopped trying to push himself off the ground and over to her side. It was a lie, her feelings for Isaac. Everything was a lie. The moments they shared, the kisses they had, everything. That's when Isaac decided he need to leave. Whether that meant Beacon Hills or this screwed up life of his, he didn't know, and to him right now, it didn't matter. He stopped trying to hold his tears and just let them fall. He felt numb, like he had nothing left to live for. Derek had kicked him out, Boyd and Erica were dead, his family was dead, and Allison's dying words were to tell her ex-boyfriend, Isaac's only true friend and alpha, that she loved Scott.

 

Isaac had felt like he was a mistake before but never like this. No matter how many times his father told him he was a mistake, it never hit him as hard as Allison's did right now. She regretted him; _she regretted Isaac_ , and he wasn't quite sure what to do with him besides leave.

 

Closing his eyes, he let out a gut-wrenching roar as he heard he heart stop beating. And he cried. He cried harder than ever before. For Allison, for his mother, for when Derek abandoned him, for ever time his father beat him and locked him in the freezer, for when Boyd and Erica were murdered by the Alpha Pack, for Scott being the first person he truly trusted. With his tears, he could finally  _let go_ .

 

 

~~~

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go._


End file.
